


E.R.

by Whymsical



Series: in this universe and the next [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambulance Driver Alfred, Hospitals, M/M, Nurse Arthur, gilbert's hobby is teasing arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymsical/pseuds/Whymsical
Summary: "There are rumours, you know," Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear. "That the Head Nurse likes the new driver."
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: in this universe and the next [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	E.R.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little finished fic in my writing folder while clearing it out, and after some dusting off I think it's quite alright!
> 
> 16/02/2020- I'm splitting up the collection this was a part of for ease of access and tagging of each story.

The volunteer E.R. ambulance driver really was hot. Twenty-four, American, with blond hair, bright blue eyes, and an extremely well-built form. Arthur had been taken with him since the moment he saw the man nearly four years ago. But he was only around from May to the end of August, so the English nurse figured he was in school and volunteered whenever summertime rolled around. Arthur didn't see him too often as he usually stayed in the ambulance, but it made his day a little brighter whenever he caught glimpse of him.

"Oi, Arthur, your little lovebird's got a shift tonight." Gilbert, another nurse, chuckled as he passed. "Do ya even know his name?"

Arthur huffed. "That's not- what?" He frowned. "It's October."

"Yeah!" Gilbert's strange laughter was heard all the way down the hall. "He's here full time now, maybe you'll have more of a chance!"

"Piss off!" Arthur called after him, though his thoughts were racing with the glimmers of possibilities. He glanced at the clock periodically throughout the day, and finally in the evening smiled. The next shift was about to start, so perhaps he was still in the drivers' office. It wouldn't hurt to walk past, surely…

As he was rounding the corner he crashed into someone, and being the smaller and lighter person, he ended up on the floor. Rubbing his head and blinking, he looked up and froze.

"Hey dude, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

And who was leaning over him, concerned, other than the very person he’d been hoping to see? Arthur took the hand proffered to him and scrambled up, looking quite firmly at the handsome driver's shoulder. "I'm all right, it was my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going-"

"No problem." The man shook his hand enthusiastically before Arthur could let go. "Hey, I've seen you around before! You're Arthur Kirkland, head nurse for the E.R., right?"

"Y-Yes, I am." Arthur stared at him, dumbfounded. His name was known?! And oh, how lovely it sounded, falling from the American's lips. He wondered how it would feel breathed against his skin- "And you are…?"

"Oh, right! Sorry. I'm Alfred F. Jones! Just got hired full time like two weeks ago." Alfred grinned.

"A pleasure to meet you." Oh it was _much_ more than a pleasure.

"You too!" Alfred let go of his hand and glanced at his watch. "Uhh, I should probably get going out to the ambulance, check if everything's okay, y'know?"

"Yes, I suppose so. I'll see you around then, Mr. Jones?"

"Call me Alfred. And sure, see ya!" Flashing him another smile, Alfred continued down the hallway.

There was a small, warm smile on Arthur's face for the rest of the day, something that didn't go unnoticed by Gilbert. The albino teased him mercilessly about it at first but soon stopped after Arthur increased his workload. The Englishman did indeed catch glimpses of Alfred during the way when someone new was brought in. They didn't have long, perhaps a few seconds at most, but Alfred waved every time and Arthur smiled back.

"You've gotten simultaneously more easy and also a bigger stick up your ass," Gilbert complained to him one day a few weeks later, sprawling over the front desk. The clock showed half twelve in the morning, and all was quiet. Well, at least it had been until a few moments ago.

"How so?" Arthur turned away from the book he was reading to face him. He always took his shifts with Gilbert so he could keep an eye on the man.

"Alfred," Gilbert stated flatly. "How long you gonna keep dancing around him?"

"Shut up," Arthur immediately snapped back.

"See? There's that massive stick!" Gilbert suddenly smirked. "Though maybe you're just getting ready for some nice hot American di-"

" _Piss off, Beilschmidt!_ "

Gilbert snickered more but went back to his computer screen. Arthur was sure it wasn't even remotely work-related, but he didn't comment. The room returned to blissful silence for a few minutes, before it was inevitably shattered once more. This time it was by the very object of Arthur's affections.

"Hello there, my cousin-"

"Artie!" Alfred cut across the other person who was speaking.

Arthur glanced up, shocked to see two Alfreds. Then he looked closer and saw one of the figures was not Alfred at all, just someone similar in appearance. He focused on the actual Alfred, who was bleeding quite heavily from the arm. "What the hell happened to you?"

"One of Mattie's rabbits got out so I had to chase it and I might have gotten a bit impaled on a chainlink fence. But I got the rabbit!" Alfred looked incredibly proud of the fact. "And this is Mattie!" He pushed the other man forwards.

"Ar-"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, the Awesome," Gilbert interrupted, shoving Arthur to the side to hold out his hand for a handshake.

"Matthew Williams," Matthew replied, shaking it with a small smile. "I'd like to sign my idiotic cousin in."

"Oi! You call me idiotic now, but who was beggin' me to get your bun?" Alfred protested, pouting and wincing slightly as he pressed the towel more firmly against his arm.

"Right. Gilbert, you stay with Mr. Williams and complete the process while I take Mr. Jones to get treated." Arthur turned to Matthew. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, Head Nurse, and I assure you he'll get the very best care here."

Matthew suddenly smiled more. "Oh I'm sure he will." He chuckled when Alfred jabbed him and then turned back to Gilbert. "So can you help me with this process?"

Arthur meanwhile touched Alfred's sleeve and guided him to a quiet room. "Get settled on the bed, please."

"Will do, Nurse." Alfred grinned and hopped onto the bed.

Muttering softly under his breath, Arthur quickly took all of his vital signs and disinfected the bloody area before lightly pressing a fresh towel against it. "You'll most likely need stitches for that, so I'll get the doctor now. You'll be fine with him." He turned to leave, but paused when Alfred suddenly latched onto his arm. "Alfred-"

"Stay with me. Please," Alfred said, eyes wide. "Stitches mean anaesthetic and anaesthetic means n-needles, right?"

"Yes… Are you afraid of needles?"

Alfred nodded.

"All right then. I'll stay. But let me get the doctor, hmm?" Arthur gently pried Alfred's fingers off his wrist, though he was loath to do so.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back, Alfred, all right?" At the American's nod, Arthur returned one and left the room. He was smiling slightly; he was treating Alfred and _Alfred_ wanted _him_ to stay.

Along the way Gilbert came up to him and gave him Alfred's papers, the entire time going off about Matthew this and Matthew that. Arthur didn't really pay attention too much, though he did store the information away for future blackmail. Finally the albino wandered off back to Matthew and Arthur continued to the doctor's office. He was back with Alfred less than three minutes later.

"He'll be right with you."

Nodding, Alfred gestured him closer. "Okay. That's okay," he muttered, grasping at Arthur's arm the moment it came into reach. "Sit."

Arthur settled down next to him and watched him from the corner of his eye. He could practically feel every nerve in his arm tingling, especially in the spot Alfred was touching. He watched the American for a few moments before he realized he should probably be comforting. "You'll be fine, Alfred."

"I- I know." Alfred gazed back at him, fingers twitching. "It's just still- the sight of it makes me queasy."

"I understand." Arthur glanced to the door as the doctor entered before patting Alfred's knee. "You don't even have to look."

The doctor seemed surprised that Arthur was there, but allowed him to stay. He checked on the cut and then took out the anaesthetic. Alfred flinched, but Arthur offered him his shoulder and he eagerly agreed. Then, nose buried against Arthur's neck, he endured the stitching. The little tugging sensations felt strange, but thanks to the anaesthetic it didn't hurt at all.

When he was finished, the doctor praised Alfred for sitting still like he would a child, but Alfred seemed much happier so Arthur did as well. Then it was time for Alfred to go home, and Arthur found he really didn't want him gone.

"You feel all right?" Arthur asked, stalling for time a little bit.

"Yeah. Hurts a little bit, but that's just cuz the anaesthetic's wearing off." Alfred gave him a grin. "Thanks for stayin' with me."

"It's no problem. Will you be in tomorrow?"

Alfred shook his head. "Nah. I'm gonna stay at home and rest a bit." He saw Arthur's almost imperceptible disappointment and grinned. "Why, will ya miss me?"

"Wh- No-"

"It's okay." Alfred cut across his sputters by hugging him. "There are rumours, you know," he whispered into Arthur's ear. "That the Head Nurse likes the new driver."

"Gilbert, I swear I’ll flay him-" Arthur had turned fully red by this point. He buried his face more in Alfred's neck, though only because it was the most convenient place. Of course.

"Heh. Well that particular driver finds the Head Nurse real cute too." Alfred lightly stroked his back. "Why don't you swing by tomorrow? Or uhh, I guess later today. We can watch a movie or somethin'."

Arthur pulled away and looked at him skeptically for a moment before nodding, his expression softening. "If you'd like."

"I would." Alfred leaned in and kissed his cheek. "So come by just whenever you get off, kay? I'll be in all day."

Arthur’s cheeks flushed. "I'm actually not working later today at all. Once this shift is over I'll be going home until the next day," he explained. "So I'll be able to come 'round in the late afternoon after I've slept for a bit."

"Sounds good!" Alfred glanced past him into the waiting room. "Though you might not be he only one comin' by." he snickered.

"What, Gilbert?" Arthur followed his gaze to see Gilbert hitting on Matthew in a painfully obvious manner. At least Matthew seemed not to mind it. An arm settled across his shoulders and he looked back to Alfred. "Yes?"

"Nothin'." Alfred gave him a squeeze. "We should be gettin' out there..."

"I suppose so." Arthur slipped out from under his arm and stepped into the room. "You should keep that clean- and perhaps stay away from that rabbit for a few days?"

Alfred followed him, albeit reluctantly. "If ya say so, Nurse!"

Matthew and Gilbert broke off from their conversation to face then, the blond with reddened cheeks. Gilbert smirked. "Lovebirds number two have returned."

Arthur smacked him. "Shut it, Beilschmidt." He turned to Matthew. "He's all done. If there's any pain then some simple painkillers will do."

"Thank you." Matthew handed Alfred his coat.

"It's no problem. I'll see you later, Alfred?"

"Yeah!" Alfred gave him a grin and wave. With a nod at Gilbert he grabbed Matthew and pulled him out of the hospital.

Arthur watched him leave fondly, a smile coming to his face when he saw Alfred pat the ambulance he drove. When they were out of sight he settled back at his desk. He felt Gilbert's gaze on him and shook it off, but a few minutes later it was still there. "What do you want?" he asked, looking up to meet Gilbert's smirk.

"Loosened up enough to land a date? If you're lucky you'll land in bed-"

"Oh shove off, Beilschmidt!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love, comments are life ^0^


End file.
